Autocorrect
by jaybones
Summary: A collection of one shots about cellphones and their autocorrect mistakes!
1. Chapter 1

**Found this on my 'to write list'!**

**Hope you guys like it!**

**This will be a serie of one shots non-related chapters! Maybe some will be two chapters, will see! **

**Hope you have as much fun reading as I had writing!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx**

Jane was sitting on her desk drinking a cup of coffee that tasted like old socks and was cold as the victims in Maura's fridges downstairs. She was trying not to sleep, it was Friday afternoon, all cases were solved and she was counting the minutes left to go home, grab a cold beer and relax in her sofa wearing nothing but her old BPD shirt. There was a pile of paperwork to do in her desk, but she just wasn't in the mood.

Korsak was watching some cat videos on YouTube –as always- and Frost was out due to stomach ache. Time wasn't passing.

She grabbed her cell phone to text Maura.

-_ Watcha doing? J._

She waited for a reply.

_- Nothing much, reading the news while I wait for some lab results. What about you? M._

Jane couldn't take that coffee anymore. She grabbed her bottle of water.

_- Anything at all… Waiting to go home! Any plans 4 2night? _

She drank from the bottle and let the water stay in her mouth to wash that old sock taste.

_- Only to get some good fuck and rest! Why you ask? Want to join me?_

Jane almost choked with the water in her mouth. Spilling it everywhere around her desk, she started coughing like crazy. What was that?

_- Maura? Is that really you? Hum… Thank you, but I'll pass!_

"Jane, is everything okay?" Korsak noticed the movement and the coughing.

"Yeah… Just choked with some water! I'll be fine…" She said re-reading Maura's text.

The buzz in her phone started, she pressed open.

_- Oh! I'm sorry Jane. I meant get some good FOOD! This new phone is not smart as they say in the commercial!_

She relaxed on her chair! Man, this was strange!

_- Oh! Thanks God! Maybe you should try to disable the autocorrect option… Ugh… That was gross!_

She waited for Maura's reply but nothing came… Well, maybe the lab results arrived after all.

6 PM! Time to go home! Jane breathed in relief. She was just going to check on Maura and then have a nice and relaxing night!

She went down stair smiling, she loved her job but no more than she loved Fridays! Everyone was living the building as fast as they could.

Maura was in her office taking her smock off and folding it.

"Hey Maur! Let's get off of here! This has been a hard week!"

She did not reply, in fact, Maura just turned her back to Jane and starting putting her things in her purse.

"Hey Maur… Is everything okay?" Jane said stepping closer to where her friend was.

No answer.

"Maura?" Jane touched her arm and Maura just steped to her side, freeing herself for Jane's touch. "What's wrong?"

Finally, she turned to face Jane. Her face was red, her eyes too. She looked like she was crying.

"Maur, what happened?" She tried to hug her friend, just to receive an cold treatment again.

"Have I done something wrong?"

Jane was beginning to feel a little desperate. Maura's silence was killing her.

Maura crossed her arms and stared directly at Jane's eyes.

"Do you think sex with me is gross, Jane?" She asked in a serious and trembling voice. Jane understood what was happening there. She smiled and touched her friends arms.

"Maur, c'mon! Are you mad at me because of that? Really?"

Maura didn't move and didn't smiled back. Oh! That was serious.

"Answer me, Jane. Do you really think having sex with me is gross?"

"Maura, c'mon… Is not what I meant… I mean… Is not what you think!"

"And what do you think, Jane? Because I truly want to hear what you meant!"

Jane felt her belly turn, and was feeling a bit sick.

"Maura, It's just that I don't usually think of you that way… Ya know?"

Jane stepped back, going to sit on the couch. Passing her hands through her hair, she looked up and saw that Maura was still at the same place, in the same position, with the same look on her face. She was screwed, big time.

"You don't _usually_ think of me in what way, Jane?" – She put emphasis on the word usually.

Maura wasn't going to take easy on her, she felt it.

"You know… In a sex situation… With somebody else… It is nothing something I like to imagine."

Maura finally made a move. Stepping forward, she was looking directly at Jane's eyes.

"So, you admit that you have thought about me in a sex situation… With whom, Jane?"

Jane felt her face getting hot, she knew she was blushing big time. She tried clearing her throat to speak, but nothing came as she opened her mouth.

Maura was even closer to her now. Jane was starting to sweat.

"Tell me Jane! Have you ever think about me having sex…" Maura was standing in front of Jane in the couch "with you?"

"Damn, Maura" Was all Jane was able to say.

"Have you, Jane?" Maura was unbuttoning her blouse while pulling it out of her shirt.

Jane looked up and saw that she was wearing a black bra underneath the black blouse. The thing was cupping her breasts perfectly. Jane swallowed hard, she felt she had sand in her mouth.

Maura finished unbuttoning her blouse and let it fell to the floor on her side.

"Tell me, Jane…"

"Yes" She finally was able to say. Maura was unzipping her skirt now.

"Was it gross when you were thinking about it, Jane?"

Jane shook her head 'no'. Not at all, Maura – she thought.

"I thought so…" She let her skirt slip through her legs and fall on the floor, stepping aside, there she was. In all her perfection standing in front of Jane, only in heels and underwear.

Jane's hands were itching to touch her. There was a heat between her legs that was getting harder and harder to ignore. Tentatively, she reached one of Maura thighs with her hand. She touched soft skin just beneath the blonde's knee. She felt a wave of heat invading her whole body.

"What are you doing, Jane?" Maura asked stepping back from her touch. "Do you not think sex with me is gross anymore?"

Jane was speechless. She wanted Maura, and she wanted it know. She bit her bottom lip and looked her friend toe to head, taking her time. Maura was breathing hard. Jane's look was primal and filled with desire. She felt her legs trembling.

"Listen to me, Maura" Jane said getting up from the couch and pressing her body fully against the blonde's one. "I'm going to fuck you now, and you're gonna let me do it. And I'll prove to you that my answer was not what I meant. " Jane punctuated the last words. She then, grabbed Maura by her thighs, turned her and released on the sofa.

Maura was planning on playing with Jane, but now, she was beyond excited, her center was aching and dropping wet.

Jane knelt down on the floor and parted Maura's legs, standing in between them.

"Jane…" Maura was breathing hard "we are at my office… We can't"

Jane circled her core with her fingers through her panties. Maura groaned loud.

"So, we better be fast, right?" She crashed her mouth to Maura's. Licking, sucking, biting. Maura was helpless, the desire hit her so intensely that she was holding herself with both hands at Jane's neck, she was spreading her legs wider, she needed release.

Jane felt the urgency in Maura kiss. She adjusted herself and pulling Maura's panties to the side she introduced two fingers as deep as she could. Maura half screamed half bit Jane's shoulders.

"So tight… So wet…" Jane said rotating her finger. She pulled her fingers out in a slow movement and then, slammed them back, causing Maura to jump and grabbed Jane's neck with her nails.

Jane did it again and Maura let out a long groan between her teeths. The brunette started circling the blonde's clit with her thumb. Maura was losing it. She needed to come or she was going to faint caused by to much stiffness.

"Oh, Jane." She was painting, she knew it.

"Is that good, Maura?" Jane said while pumping her fingers in and out in a slow rhythm.

"Yessss" Maura was meeting Jane's hand trust by trust. "Harder, Jane. Faster… Deeper. Please"

Jane lost it, she hold one of Maura's thighs and put it over her shoulder, giving a better angle to trust the way Maura wanted it. And she gave it to her. She was pumping furiously. Maura was sweating and rolling her hips on Jane's fingers.

"Oh, Maura, Give it to me! I want to see you come…" Jane lowered her head and licked the tip of Maura's clit. The blonde raised her hips from the couch. The detective then, sucked on the doctor's clit once, twice and then started licking it in circles.

"Oh gosh, Jane. Don't stop, please. Do not stop!" The orgasm started to built at her spine and was going down full force.

"Come for me, Maura" Jane said releasing her clit with a pop "Come for me, NOW".

And she did, she came hard and shaking. She came cursing and screaming.

Jane stopped her fingers movements and waited for her to calm down. That was intense.

Maura was trying to make her breath normal, which was not going easy.

Jane slipped her fingers out of her she raised them to her lips and looked at Maura, who was watching her "see, Maur. Not gross!" And she licked them clean.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Soooo! What do you think? Should I continue or should I stop?**

**Let me know what you think! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woooooow! Your responses to this story completely blow me out! Thank you so much! **

**I'm happy! I wish I could have posted some more earlier, but I was at my GF's house getting some inspiration to write for u guys! :D**

**So, let's go! Hope you like this chapter! **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx**

Maura was feeling good. She had a great night of sleep and was ready to go on her matinal Saturday jogging when she heard the buzz of her cellphone.

-_ Hey Maur. Good morning! I was wondering if you know something about dreams and their meanings…_

Maura was laughing when she replied Jane's message, while stretching for her run.

-_ Good morning, Jane. Well, some scientists believe that dreams are a way to consolidate our memories and 'erase' the ones that we didn't use for a long time. They believe that this is the moment where our hippocampus is working the most to process the memories of the day and store it on our hypothalamus. So, by this definition, they have no meanings. But why are you asking? _

Maura pressed send and went for her run. It was a beautiful morning and the threes were green matching the bluest sky she saw in months. A little later, her phone buzzed again. She pressed read without stopping jogging.

_- Oh… Humm… My hippocampus is processing some wet dreams lately… I woke up this night 'bout 4 times because of them. I was hoping you could analyze me and make me sleep again!_

Maura had to stop running to re-read that message. Was Jane really telling her she's having wet dreams? Wow, that was an improve in their relationship.

_- I see! Well Jane, if you truly are incommodated by all those wet dreams you're having, perhaps you should think about finding a partner that could fulfill those desires you're body is craving for. I would offer to help, but I know you wouldn't let me!_

She pressed send again. Was her reply too forward? Was she crossing a line? Well, now there was no turning back.

She was still jogging when her phone indicates she had received a new message.

_- Oh man… Maura, I meant WEIRD dreams. Not wet ones. OH MY GOD… I'm not having wet dreams, Maura! I'm not a horny teenager! Geez…_

Maura was still reading, when another message came.

_- And what do you mean you could help me? _

Oh, oh! Maura thought. There was no taking back now.

_- I simply offered to easy some of the tension you were supposed having. But it clearly was a misunderstood. What kind of weird dreams, Jane?_

She was next to her home now. She needed a shower and a good portion of greek yogurt. She could see Jane's face when she read Maura's reply. Jane was so prude sometimes. Maura went for her finishing stretching when her phone buzzed in her pocket.

_- Just dreaming about aliens rats trying to eat my ball eyes… Let's SUPPOSE I was really having those wet dreams… How would you help me release the tension, Maur? _

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**This will be one of those two chapter ones! **

**Hope you forgive me, I just wanted to upload something to you! **

**I don't know if tomorrow I'll be mentally capable of write, but maybe I can make it drunk!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**

**Hope you all have an AWESOME New years eve!**

**Take care and write a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am sorry for the delay, will not apologize, it was my fault, completely!**

**Your response to this fic got me excited! Thank you all!**

**Let's do this!**

**AN: I do not own any of those characters!**

**P.S- Maybe you should read the last one again before starting this! : )**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx**

**Cont.**

_- Just dreaming about aliens rats trying to eat my ball eyes… Let's SUPPOSE I was really having those wet dreams… __How would you help me release the tension, Maur?_

Oh! Was this truly happening? How could she reply?

_- Maybe you should come over and we could revise all the ways to release tension I believe I'm good at!_

Not too forward and not too retracted. Will she get the hint? Maura waited for about 5 minutes for Jane's reply, when nothing came, she went take that so desired shower.

She took about 40 minutes to wash her hair, soap her body and shave, just in case. She left her phone at the sink balcony, but no reply came.

Maura wrapped the towel in her body and at her hair and went for her bedroom.

There she was. Sitting in a chair next to Maura's bed, legs and arms crossed, looking straight to the blonde.

- Oh! Hello, Jane! What a nice surprise!

Jane did not reply, she just sat there, facing Maura.

- If you don't mind, I'd like to change, I'll meet you downstairs in a moment.

She smiled gracefully to the brunette. Jane shifted on the chair, uncrossing her arms and legs. After a moment, she stood up. Maura though she was going to leave, big mistake.

- Any of your ways to release tension involve us getting naked, Maura?

The doctor blinked twice, confused for a moment she didn't realize she was holding her underwear in one hand.

- Maybe, Jane… Would you like that?

Maura smiled again, this time a smile Jane had never saw. It was Maura-about-to-get-laid smile. Jane looked so calm, just staring at her.

Maura rested her back on the wall, always looking at Jane.

Jane was standing in the middle of her bedroom, she gave a step towards Maura and then, stopped. Maura was about to speak when Jane pulled her shirt of of her pants and took them off, throwing it to the floor. Maura held her breath. Was Jane stripping for her?

Jane gave another step and started opening her pants and let them fall, exposing her body in nothing more than sports underwear. She gave another step and looked directly into Maura's eyes.

- Show me.

The detective said in the lowest voice Maura had ever heard. That together with Jane's hoarse voice sent shivers up and down the blonde's spine.

- Wha- What do you want me to show you first, Jane?

She was nervous, she was hot, she was wet and she was still holding her panties.

- You! First, show me you!

Maura took a deep breath. Her pulse was getting faster. She got away from the wall that was holding her up. She first let her hair down for the towel, it fall like a wet mess around her face, she passed her hand through it and swallowed hard. She took one step forward, she was now standing two steps away from Jane, but she could feel the heat coming for her friend. She grabbed her towel and pulled it. Letting it fall around her feets. She was naked. Naked in front of Jane.

Maura needed to think, was this real? She closed her eyes for a brief second. And when she opened them, Jane was standing so close to her that she could feel the brunette heartbeat.

She was about to speak when Jane crashed her mouth on hers. It happened so fast that Maura almost choked with the air that was coming from her lungs. She took a second to regain herself and suddenly it was all there, lips, tongues, teeth. Jane's hands were everywhere. Pulling at her hair, grabbing her breasts, squeezing her butts, pulling her close…Maura was having a hard work trying to take Jane's bra, the brunette did the work for her in a second, and in the other, both were crashing into the bed.

It was all happening so fast. Maura's center was wet and hot and pulsating with desire. Her chest was raising and falling quick, and her head was spinning.

Jane was on top of her, still with her panties. She was kissing Maura so fiercely that it had to be a crime, some sort of crime. Maura was desperately trying to get some friction into her core, and Jane felt it.

- Open them!

Jane said finally breaking the kiss and licking one of Maura's nipple, that by now were so hard they were hurting.

- Wh… What?

The doctor said between groans and breaths. Jane raised her head from her previously place and looked into Maura's eyes. Her lips were red and her cheeks flushed and her pupils are covering the green of her eyes.

- Your legs, Maur. Open for me!

And she did, the second she did it, Jane penetrate her with three fingers. Maura screamed and arched her back of the bed.

Jane smiled and starting pumping in and out, quick and hard. So hard the bed was hitting the wall and Maura's breasts were bouncing.

- You are so wet, Maur… You feel so good!

Oh Damn! Maura though. Jane's sex voice was incredibly hot. The blonde was moaning and saying senseless words. Her whole body felt like it was ready to combust. She wasn't sure she was going to rest much longer.

- I feel you, Maur… You are close…

- Yesssssss! – Maura almost yelled.

Jane pushed her fingers inside of her hard and tried to go as deep as she could before pulling them out and slamming it back again.

- Oh, Jane!

- Come for me, Maur… Like in my dreams… Come hard for me!

Jane twisted her fingers inside of her and rubbed the doctor's clit with her tumb. And with that, Maura fell apart.

All her body was vibrating and shaking, she felt a flush of wetness between her legs and she came. Hard. Screaming.

Jane waited almost five minutes for Maura to regain her composure. She had her legs so close together she was clenching Jane's fingers down there, and it was beginning to hurt.

- Hummm… Maura?

- Yes, Jane? – She said with closed eyes between her lips.

- Can I… Hum… Can I take off my fingers now?

Maura looked at her and got red.

- Oh, yes, sure. Sorry. – She opened her legs and Jane slide her fingers out.

Jane waited another minute not certain what to do. Maura bitted her lower lip and then burst into laughing.

- What? – Jane asked kind of offended.

- Oh! Jane! I'm not laughing at you! – Maura sat and grabbed the detective's hand. – I'm laughing because it was not me having problems to sleep because of dreams! I got carried away and did not helped you like I said I would!

Jane kissed Maura's hand and interlaced their fingers.

- So, are you saying you are going to live me like that?

Maura laughed and looked at Jane.

- Of course not!

She pushed Jane to the bed and settled herself between the tall detective's legs.

- Let's see what I can do to help you… - She said with an evil look in her face.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hope you like this one!**

**Please review?! Please, please, please!**

**I must warn you, I do not know if I'll be able to post anything in the next 2 weeks; I'm going to NYC! But I promise, as soon as I get back, I'll write until my hands fall!**

**Have a nice week! ^^ **


	4. Note

**Hello everyone, **

**Sorry, this is not a new chapter...**

**I got back from my trip and went to check my account, there was a lot of new comments and new PMs. Some of them were really nice and kind but the other part was really disrespectful and rude. I don't mind at all receiving critics of any kind as long as they are respectful! **

**I always tell you guys that I am from Brazil and that I really need a beta to help me with all my mistakes – which I know I made a lot – and help me make a better fiction to all of you, but I never found one, I kept writing without it thinking I was pleasing you all, but it seems like that was not the case…**

**Anyway, I truly apologize for my mistakes. **

**I want to know from you that read and like this fic, should I wait until I try and find a beta to post new chapters or can you understand what I'm trying to say?**

**Your opinion really means a lot to me, I do not want to make more sh*t…**

**Again, sorry for my poor English, I really do my best!**

**Have a nice week you all!**

**Love**

**Jay.**


End file.
